Orange and Black
by crowlow
Summary: Shuuhei and Renji try a little "TLC" to help Ichigo feel better... WARNING: Hardcore lemon.
1. Never Better

Pale skin on tattooed flesh, sweat slick and burning. They rocked against one another, moaning into each other's mouths. Calloused fingers ran over his back and shoulders, their touch gentle yet scrapping. He groaned throatily, hands reaching up to tangle in ruby red hair. Renji growled low and long, thrusting his hips upwards to rub against Ichigo's bare cock.

"Renji…" Ichigo groaned, breaking away so he could gasp for air. The redhead continued to rock against him sinfully, his eyes cracking open. He stared up at Ichigo, then smirked slowly and pressed his hands against the younger man's chest. Pushing up, he forced Ichigo into a crouched position, holding him there.

"Renji wh--"

Ichigo stopped short when he felt someone leaning over him, firm stomach muscles gliding over the small of his back. He felt a second pair of hands running over his thighs, making him shiver.

"Ichigo…"

Another fierce shudder shook Ichigo as warm breath brushed over his ear. He turned his head slightly, only to see dark hair and a tattooed face. Shuuhei smiled at him warmly, his hands dipping to caress Ichigo's inner thighs. He pushed gently, urging the toned legs to spread further apart.

"Fuck," Ichigo muttered, feeling as something hard and hot was pressed against his crack. He knew it was Shuuhei's cock, ready and teasing. He pressed his hips back, groaning as he rubbed against the older man's erection. Shuuhei moaned in his ear, and Renji growled beneath them.

One of his hands skimming over a taut hip, Shuuhei reached down to run rough fingers over Ichigo's straining cock. The younger man moaned, his hips bucking back. Shuuhei smiled and gripped Ichigo's erection in his fist, along with Renji's, holding the two together as he pumped languidly.

"Shit."

Ichigo turned his eyes to look at Renji, who was propped on his elbows, his head tilting back. Dark red eyelashes fluttered against flushed cheeks, and kiss bruised lips parted on a low moan. He panted brokenly for a moment, and Ichigo could see by the rise and fall of the older man's stomach muscles that he was thrusting his hips upwards. The redhead opened his eyes, staring first at Ichigo and then past him to Shuuhei. His normally auburn eyes shone in the dim lighting, black with arousal. He leaned forward, and Ichigo turned his head so the two vice-captains could kiss over his shoulder.

Ichigo could hear them close to his ear, wet lips and wet tongues moving together intimately. It made his skin burn, lust and desire racing through him. He moaned as he moved his hips, back to Shuuhei's cock and down to Shuuhei's hand. His eyes slipped closed as he continued to roll his hips, and his head turned blindly so he could run his tongue over Renji's neck.

He swore he could taste the difference, the difference as he licked from tan skin to black. He could still taste the ink, the darkness etched on that sweet skin. He groaned as he latched on to what had to be one jagged tattoo, sucking heartily, trying to pull the ink straight into his mouth and down his throat. The vibration of Renji's growl shook his lips, sending a shiver down his spine. He felt fingertips on his jaw, tilting his head, and when he opened his eyes he saw the redhead moving towards him, just as Shuuhei's head dipped towards his shoulder.

He felt Renji's lips first, hot and wet against his own. He could taste the remnants of Shuuhei on the other man's mouth, but only faintly. Renji's own flavor was there to drown him, there to make him moan and gasp when the redhead pushed his tongue inside Ichigo's mouth. Ichigo sucked on that pink muscle greedily, taking for himself all that was left of Shuuhei and everything more that was Renji, dark and wild. The redhead's fingers were tangled in his hair, blunt fingernails scraping over his scalp soothingly. That tongue pulled away but those lips remained close, kissing Ichigo with care and intention. A second later and the younger man felt the head of Shuuhei's cock, slick and hard between his ass. He tensed slightly, his focus turning away from Renji and to the man draped across his back. He felt as Shuuhei littered his shoulders and neck with soft kisses, the man's hand still stroking his aching cock. The dark-haired shinigami moved closer, the head of his erection pressing against Ichigo's entrance.

Groaning into Renji's mouth Ichigo pushed back, silently urging Shuuhei. Blunt teeth dug into his back, scraping lightly as the older man continued to push forward. Ichigo gasped as he was slowly filled, stretched to the breaking point around Shuuhei's cock. The vice-captain stilled inside him, still stroking with that lazy hand, still moving his lips over Ichigo's shoulders. Renji was kissing him slowly and deeply, rolling their tongues together in a heated dance as he ran his hand through orange hair. When Shuuhei pulled out slowly only to thrust back in Ichigo gasped, breaking his kiss with Renji so he could breathe.

"Fuck," the orange-haired shinigami moaned, tilting his head back. A hot mouth attached itself to the newly exposed flesh, and he knew immediately that it was Shuuhei's. he could smell the other man's clean hair against his cheek, the feel of it soft but coarser than Renji's. He groaned and tilted his head further, giving the vice-captain better access to his throat.

Shuuhei thrust shallowly at first, rocking his hips back and forth unhurriedly. His right hand roamed up and down Ichigo's cock, while his left roamed over trembling stomach muscles. He continued to suck and bite at the younger man's pale throat, his thumb pausing in its journey to rub over a taut nipple.

"Gods, Shuuhei…" Back bowing, Ichigo's chest arched towards Shuuhei's fingers, just as his hips bucked back to meet the older man's next thrust. He began to rock his hips in time with Shuuhei's, encouraging the vice-captain to strike deeper, harder. His breath came to him in short gasps and sultry moans, and he was vaguely aware of shifting underneath him. He opened his eyes and saw tan thighs, muscles rippling under etched flesh. His breath caught when he realized why Renji had repositioned himself, and when he felt hot breath misting off the tip of the cock he moaned throatily.

"Harder…" Ichigo groaned, pushing back against Shuuhei. The thought of Renji's mouth so close to his weeping length turned his veins to liquid fire, his desire spiking. "Harder, Shuuhei…"

A harsh moan sounded in his ear, and the younger man felt Shuuhei's pace increase, his hips pumping back and forth. Push and pull, slip and slide. When Ichigo felt something hot and wet circle the head of his cock, he almost lost it completely.

"_Fuck Renji…"_

Ichigo's hips bucked, the motion awkward as it was pulled in two different directions. First down to Renji's mouth and then back to Shuuhei's hips, down and back. He felt Shuuhei's hand leave his cock, moving up to grip his hip. The older man pushed him down, leading him to the wet heat of Renji's mouth.

"Oh fuck…" Ichigo panted. "Fuck, fuck…" He couldn't think of anything else to say, his eyes rolling. If he hadn't been used to this by now, if he hadn't had his sexual history with both Shuuhei and Renji, he would have come right then. But he held it back, his body stilling as he concentrated on the feel of Renji's mouth, hot and slick and moist. A tongue like liquid fire moved over him, curling around his cock with incredible skill, shifting and flicking over sweet spots no one else knew.

When the hand on his hip pulled at his overheating flesh, leading him upwards, Ichigo realized he'd been completely motionless. With a broken moan he let Shuuhei guide him, the man's calloused fingers and palms moving his hips for him, up and down into Renji's wanting mouth. After a few moments Ichigo caught the rhythm, and he found he was moving his hips of his own accord, thrusting against the redhead's lips and tongue. He felt more than heard Renji groan, the vibration shaking Ichigo's cock to its core. The younger man tilted his head back, eyes falling shut, lips parted on a choked gasp.

"Ichigo…"

Blinking a few times to clear his vision, Ichigo acknowledge the whisper close to his ear with a small grunt. His gaze fell towards the bed, towards his shaking arms and Renji's taut thighs. He saw as another hand came to rest beside his own, a muscular arm bracing the man above him as he began to thrust forward once more.

"Shuuhei," Ichigo breathed, his voice trembling slightly. The vice-captain moving back and forth against him broke his rhythm, causing his hips to dive down. He felt a pair of strong hands fly to grip his waist, and knew it was Renji trying to control his movements.

"Shit," Ichigo muttered, a mix of both arousal and frustration in his tone. Leave it to him to practically choke Renji with his cock…

"Ichigo…"

Moaning, the orange-haired shingami forgot his awkwardness for a moment, his head tilting towards Shuuhei when the older man's lips brushed over his ear. The vice-captain's voice was calm, soothing and caressing.

"Suck him, Ichigo…"

Ichigo shivered, a soft gasp escaping his lips. He felt Renji groan around him, the redhead's tongue working more feverishly over him. The younger man opened his eyes to slits, glancing down to stare at Renji's erection, standing hard and flushed below him.

"Suck him," Shuuhei repeated, rocking his hips languidly, his cock slipping in and out of Ichigo. He ran his left hand up, fingers playing over the younger man's nipple. "Suck him…"

Ichigo trembled, panting. It was almost too much, too much sensation, too much feeling. A net of reiatsu was surrounding him, engulfing him. He could feel Renji's, throbbing with heat, pulsing like a burning flame. It covered every inch of him, searing his flesh and making his blood boil. And he could feel Shuuhei's, cooler than Renji's, softer. It didn't burn him, but it soothed him, rolling back and forth over his body, stroking lazily. It was the perfect balance, the perfect combination. The perfect dual force to meet his every want and need.

Leaning down, Ichigo sent his tongue out slowly, dipping low to taste the come leaking from Renji's cock. The grip on his waist tightened, blunt fingernails digging into his flesh as a muffled groan rolled over his dick. The redhead's hips bucked upwards, seeking more of Ichigo's mouth, needing more than a teasing tongue. The younger man smiled faintly, shifting to rest on his forearms, the new position forcing his hips to push harder against Shuuhei. They both moaned simultaneously, and Ichigo's mouth opened to take half of Renji's trembling cock.

It became a blur of feeling and sensation. The smell of sweat, the sound of moans and gasps. Shuuhei was the loudest, his sultry groans a constant litany above Ichigo's head. Shuuhei's cock sliding back and forth, in and out, push and pull. Shuuhei's fingers rolling his nipples, left and right, soft and hard. Shuuhei's tongue on his back, adding its wetness to the sweat running down his spine like a river. Renji's mouth, hot and moist, gliding over Ichigo's cock as the younger man thrust his hips up and down. Renji's hands on his waist, warm and calloused, gentle and controlling. And finally Renji's cock, in his mouth, hard and smooth against his tongue and cheeks. It felt like satin against his lips, tasted like salt and nothing against his tongue. It was the sweetest cock he'd ever tasted.

Ichigo's body moved on its own, in a swirl of muscle and skin. His hips pushed back to Shuuhei's cock, thrust down to Renji's mouth. His chest arched to Shuuhei's fingers, his head bent to Renji's cock. His world slowed, running together like watercolors on a canvas, like rain on metal. Pale skin mixed with tan, orange hair with black, inked flesh with scarred. They were one body moving together, back and forth, push and pull.

Relaxing his throat Ichigo went down, taking Renji whole, his nose touching a mass of crimson curls. The redhead groaned low and deep, the sound of it rolling over Ichigo's aching cock. The younger man moaned in response and swallowed, massaging Renji with his throat, up and down, his Adam's apple bobbing.

Shuuhei took his hand away from Ichigo's nipple, placing it against the mattress with its twin. He leaned forward so his stomach was pressed against the younger man's back, their sweat touching and mingling. Tilting his head, he ran his tongue over the shell of Ichigo's ear, then whispered low and hoarse.

"Come for us, Ichigo…"

Every nerve in Ichigo's body snapped like lightning, his muscles drawing so tight he thought his bones might break under the pressure. The soft command was paired with Renji taking him down, down, down so far that Ichigo felt the end of the redhead's throat. Shuuhei thrust against him, aiming for that spot, the spot only he and Renji knew. They saved that spot for last every time, brushing it once, only once. Once at the end when Ichigo was close, close enough that one thrust and one swallow would bring him to completion. His cry of pleasure was lost to Renji's cock, his nameless scream consumed by the pulsing length in his mouth. He never said a name when he came. There were no favorites in their unions, and if there were, it went unsaid.

He could feel Renji swallowing his release, and a second later the redhead's hips were jerking upwards, and something hot was hitting the back of Ichigo's throat. He made to swallow Renji's release, milk the vice-captain dry as he felt was being done to himself, but then there were fingers on his jaw, pulling him off the redhead's cock. The fingers continued to lift, and when Ichigo looked over his shoulder he saw Shuuhei leaning towards him, the man's dark lashes falling down as he closed his eyes. Ichigo knew what Shuuhei wanted and he opened his mouth, allowing that slick tongue to slip inside and taste Renji. He could feel the vice-captain thrusting into him still as they kissed, and then Shuuhei was groaning and burying himself deep as he came inside Ichigo with hot spurts.

The three of them stilled, panting into the silence as they came down from the high together. Shuuhei pulled from Ichigo slowly, earning himself a soft whimper of protest. The younger man slumped when he was free, falling to the side so he wouldn't land on Renji. He felt the redhead shifting beneath him and moved his leg. He sat against the futon on his shins, watching the slide of Renji's legs as the older man pulled them back. For a moment all he heard was the heavy sound of his own breathing, accompanied by the soft gasps and throaty swallows resounding behind him. Then the silence was broken, by a quiet voice, both calm and sure.

"Better?"

Ichigo turned his head to look behind him. Renji was sitting a few feet away, his legs drawn up, uncaring of how exposed he was. His hair fell over his shoulders and face, a waterfall of crimson tresses. He stared at Ichigo past heavy lidded eyes, his mouth open as he inhaled and exhaled noisily. He had a line of come running down his chin, and Ichigo knew that he'd never seen the redhead look more beautiful.

Turning his gaze Ichigo looked at Shuuhei, the one who'd spoken. The dark-haired man had swung his legs over the futon, his feet resting on the wooden floor, his toned forearms resting on his knees. His backside rubbed against Renji's hip as he leaned forward more, bending down to retrieve a small bottle of sake. He brought the green glass to his lips, his eyes rolling towards the ceiling as he took a long drink. Ichigo watched the tattooed throat move up and down with each swallow, dark lines gliding over pale skin like waves. Shuuhei took the bottle away and let it dangle over his knee, running a hand through his dark hair as he turned to look at the orange-haired shinigami. He smiled at Ichigo with his rosy mouth and coal black eyes. He was just as beautiful as Renji.

The younger of the three men smiled warmly, sadness in his eyes as his gaze drifted from Shuuhei to Renji. He shook his head once, his voice soft and accepting.

"No."


	2. Rub Me to Sleep

Lying in the dark of Shuuhei's bedroom, Ichigo busied himself with staring at the ceiling. The door had been left open, and light from a distant room down the hall provided enough luminosity for him to see the body lying beside him. Glancing down, he let his eyes roam over Renji, who was sprawled on his stomach with his tattooed arms resting on the pillow above his head. Ichigo stared at the other man for a long moment, then reached out so he could trace one of the jagged lines on the redhead's back.

"Mmm," Renji hummed, the sound muffled against his pillow. The muscles on his shoulders twitched against the new disturbance, and after a moment he slowly cracked his eyes open. "You still awake?" he asked, his voice hoarse with sleep.

"No, I sleep with my eyes open," Ichigo replied, a small smile on his face as he rolled his eyes. "Course I'm awake, genius."

The redhead scowled, then slowly pushed himself up so he was resting on his elbows. He gave a flick of his head in a vain attempt to throw his hair back, but long strands fell over his shoulders and into his face anyway. "Don't be a smartass, I'm too tired t' deal with ya."

"Then don't ask dumb as fuck questions," the younger man countered, his smile turning into more of a smirk. He watched as Renji's eyes lit up, the man's auburn gaze flashing with anger. He stared back unflinchingly, until his eyes were drawn to the fiery strands cascading over Renji's shoulder. His smirk fell and he reached forward, fisting a handful of silky hair to rub between his fingers.

"I like your hair."

"Like I haven't heard that before."

"I was tryin' t' compliment you, ya asshole!"

Renji just chuckled, the heat in his eyes dissipating. He ran a hand over his face, rubbing roughly, and then let it fall as he looked past Ichigo. "Where's Shuuhei?"

"In the kitchen."

"Wh--he's eating again?"

"Yea, he's been in there for about twenty minutes now."

Shaking his head Renji turned over on his back, then sat up completely to lean against the wall beside Ichigo. The sheet fell down as he moved, pooling around their waists and obscuring their lower halves from view.

"The same old shit?"

"Huh?" Ichigo grunted, glancing at the redhead from beneath furrowed brows.

"Did ya have a nightmare?" Renji questioned instead.

"Oh. Yea."

"That it?"

"'That it' what?"

"What'd ya dream about?"

"It's none of your business!"

"It is when you wake me up cos of it! C'mon, tell me."

"No," Ichigo snorted, crossing his arms defiantly. He glared at Renji pointedly, then shifted so he could lay on his stomach. After fluffing his pillow he dropped his head, turning away from the other man and closing his eyes. He'd only been laying there for a few seconds when he felt a sudden weight on top of him, causing his eyes to snap open once more.

"The fuck?!"

Craning his head around Ichigo stared back at Renji, the man's naked ass resting against the small of his back. He glared at the tattooed face, which was smirking down at him behind a heavy curtain of crimson.

"Get offa me, I'm not goin' again," Ichigo said, trying to sit up,

"Shuddup," Renji replied, placing his hands on the younger man's shoulders and pushing down. "It ain't like that, I don't wanna fuck you right now."

"Then why the hell are you sitting on me?"

"I wanna try somethin', see if it helps you sleep."

Ichigo scowled suspiciously, but decided not to move. He allowed his body to go limp against the mattress, waiting for Renji do whatever this 'something' was. After a moment he felt rough, sword-calloused hands running over his sides, making his heart jump. He remained completely still as those hard hands rose higher, coming to rest on his shoulders. For a moment they remained still, before beginning a rhythmic flexing of the fingers. Ichigo's brows furrowed, and then he was smirking, turning his head to look at Renji.

"You're giving me a _massage_?" he asked, unable to hide the amused disbelief in his voice.

"Shut up, it's s'posed t' be relaxin'," the redhead retorted, a small glare on his face. "And it feels good, too."

Relenting, Ichigo just shrugged his shoulders, folding his arms over his pillow and resting his cheek against the top of his hands. He concentrated on the rough fingers kneading his taut muscles, noting how they were surprisingly gentle, but still strong. A soft sound left his mouth, and his eyelashes fluttered before he realized what Renji had said.

"Wait," the younger man muttered, turning his head again to glance at Renji. "How the hell would you know if it feels good?"

"Cos I've had backrubs before."

"Who the hell gave _you _a backrub?"

The vice-captain didn't respond right away. His gaze fell away from Ichigo's face, redirecting to his hands as they worked. A small frown settled on his features, and Ichigo suddenly wished for his words back.

"Rukia used to give me backrubs when we were kids in Rukongai."

"Oh," Ichigo muttered lamely. He couldn't think of anything else to say, and so he just kept his mouth shut and turned his eyes towards the wall. Renji's hands continued to rub over his shoulders, slowly making their way down to his middle back. The redhead would pause every now and then to scrap his blunt nails over pale skin, sending pleasant shivers up Ichigo's spine.

The longer Renji's strong hands roamed over Ichigo the drowsier he became. Silence had fallen over them, and all he could hear was his own breathing muffled against the pillow. A string of contented sighs left his mouth, mere whispers of his pleasure and gratitude towards the vice-captain. Soon his eyelids were sagging, and when he couldn't hold them up any longer he let them fall shut completely, succumbing to the blackness washing over him.

Tilting his head, Renji tried to catch a better glimpse of Ichigo's face. The kid's eyes were closed, and the sound of his breathing had slowed to the rhythmic hum of sleep. With a small smile he ceased rubbing the other man's back, letting his palm lay flat against soft skin.

"You guys starting without me?"

Renji turned his head at the new voice, his gaze falling on a naked Shuuhei standing in the doorway. When the dark-haired lieutenant opened his mouth once more Renji shook his head, wordlessly indicating that they had to keep it down. Shuuhei's brows furrowed in clear confusion, but he remained silent as he crept towards the futon, his dark gaze falling to Ichigo as he drew closer.

"He fell asleep?" the shinigami asked quietly, crawling onto the bed so he could lay sideways beside Ichigo. Renji gave a small nod for confirmation before slipping off the other man. He slid down on the other side of Ichigo, turning to lay on his back.

"What'd you do for him?"

"Gave him a backrub."

When Shuuhei didn't answer right away Renji turned his head. The older man was staring at him with a small smirk, amusement clear in his dark eyes as he snickered.

"I didn't know you gave backrubs, Abarai."

"You kiddin' me?" the redhead questioned, grinning smugly. He held his hands up and flexed his fingers repeatedly. "These hands work fuckin' wonders."

"Don't I know it," Shuuhei replied. He rolled onto his stomach and stretched, his hips dipping towards the mattress, rubbing against the sheets suggestively. Renji's eyes roamed over the ninth division's sleek body, its slim but strong exterior reminding him of some kind of wild cat. His gaze was inevitably drawn to Shuuhei's ass, which was pale and tone, practically _begging _to be underneath him.

"Not yet, Renji."

"C'mon," Renji murmured huskily, starting to turn on his side and towards the older man. He stopped when a large hand suddenly slapped over his chest, before drifting upwards to curl around his neck. Glancing down he looked at Ichigo, who was still sound asleep. He fell back against the pillow as the younger shinigami leaned into him, the kid's orange head coming to nuzzle against his chest.

Smiling softly, Renji wrapped an arm around Ichigo to pull the man closer. He ran his hand up a smooth back, pausing to scratch at the orange nape soothingly.

"If he doesn't wake up, then you're giving him backrubs every night."

The redhead looked up when Shuuhei spoke. The vice-captain had his head resting on his crossed forearms, his dark eyes watching Ichigo calmly.

"Why?" Renji asked softly.

"Because, it'll mean that it helped him sleep."

There was a heaviness in the other man's words, and Renji gave a small nod. He let a moment of silence pass between them, concentrating on the feel of Ichigo's slow heartbeat against his ribs.

"Ya know what _this _means," he finally muttered, a smug grin creeping over his features, his right hand gesturing to Ichigo laying against him as his left ran up to tangle in soft orange locks.

"Yea yea, you're topping him tomorrow."

"Don't sound so disappointed."

"Who said I was? That just means I get your ass instead."

Shuuhei smiled, then turned to lie on his back. He crossed his hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling in apparent thought.

"You'll be on your hands and knees, Renji. That way I can see the tattoos on your back as I fuck you from behind."

Renji felt heat wash over him, blood pooling to his stomach. It didn't help when the other man's gaze turned towards him, eyes like twin pools of black smoldering behind a curtain of lashes. Shuuhei smiled slow and seductive, and Renji licked his lower lip.

"Shit…"

Shuuhei chuckled.


End file.
